hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus Michael Hullihan
Icarus Michael Hullihan ( ハリハン, マイケル, イカルス) is a paranoid and scared boy from Florida. He has been stalked by Slenderman, HABIT, Lingerer, the Rake, etc. He has horrible luck and came to Wonderland as an outsider. He is also Nexus Hullihan and Rose Hullihan's little brother, but he has been taken in by Anita-Moon-Bishop and Lucia Bishop. History When Icarus was younger he was in a house fire where his parents, and assumingly his brother and sister died. Though depressed, Icarus went off on his own and traveled the east coast and as he continued his way, he began to meet many people. In different places, he met the EverymanHYBRID group, as well as Alex from Marble Hornets, and Chris and Alex, from the DarkHarvest youtube channel. That though, was when he actually saw Slenderman. As well as a cult group called The Order. As he finally arrived to the west coast, that is where he eventually passed out on the side of the road. He was found by Noah and Milo and they took him to their place. He then became a good friend and a younger brother to them. Little did they know Icarus has been being stalked by Slenderman and the Lingerer. In the outside world Icarus hosted a Youtube called "Icarus91", which documented the Slenderman and other supernatural beings that were after him. This channel becomes quite popular and Icarus becomes well known on the internet. Like all outsiders, Icarus fell threw a hole and crashed into Wonderland. Despite being a nervous wreck by Slenderman, he was easily accepted into the community. He grew fearful again when he learned that Slenderman wandered Wonderland as well. He didn't know how to defend himself and felt quite worthless. Because of this, he seeked protection from other people, including his older (adoptive) sister Moon-Anita-Bishop. Moon showed him a place to work and Icarus became an apprentice of the carpenter. This distracted him from his fears and made him a bit happier, but not entirely. Soon after the carpenter died from old age, which upsetted him. He had grown to love the carpenter and even saw him as a father. Icarus inherited the shop and the apartment above it, but didn't really have enough will to reopen the shop. As it remained closed, Icarus stayed in the apartment above it. Soon later he found that his brother Nexus was actually alive and well, along with his sister Rose. Meanwhile Slenderman was still after him, wanting Icarus to join the collective. He had been flirted with numerous times by Yamira and Swain, who found him cute and tried to get him to join. Eventually Icarus gave in and became a proxy. Moon found out about this and, along with Victor "Yami" Sabbath, they helped him out of the collective by banishing the Slenderman into another universe. Icarus felt upset how he had given in and was comforted by Moon and Lucia. Soon after he moved into the loft with them and the apartment remained empty. Eventually Icarus gets a job at Eleanor's Bakery and works with Stan Barlow and Nira York. Personality Icarus is a paranoid nervous wreck who is not strong enough to fight back, but he has a strong heart. He doesn't give up easily despite the situation and is often reckless. He often goes to observe or interact with something when it's far too dangerous. He is gullible and will listen to whatever anyone says when it sounds too good to be true, especially when he is in a desparate state. He doesn't have much confidence, however, and thinks he can't become strong; in result he never really accepted. He is also a bit on the sensitive side and usually breaks down in tears to Moon when everything is too hard to handle. He as well, has a sadistic and cold side, which the other calls him "Gabriel". With Gabriel, he still cares for his friends like Icarus does, but to his enemies and to anyone else, he shows a much cruel and a none caring side. He does not like to be called Icarus, since people would think he is "weak willed". He still shows care towards his family and friends, but only to his chosen few. He also has a calm side, With Icarus is always paranoid, he is calm. Appearance Icarus has blue short hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with a green check and blue jeans. He wears black converse shoes and carries around a camera for his webshow. Sometimes he can be seen carrying his backpack and his laptop, which allows him to talk to his viewers. His face is covered in bandages. Relationships Anita "Moon" Bishop Moon is like his older sister. When Icarus has a problem, he most often goes to Moon and Moon automatically does everything in her power to protect him. The two have a close connection because they both have been stalked by Slenderman and they are similar. He also lives with Moon and his younger sister Lucia. When Icarus turned into a proxy, Moon, along with Yami, was the one to help free him by sending Slenderman away. Lucia Bishop Lucis is his younger sister that lives with them. Lucia often helps him and is one of the only people that Icarus can turn to and talk about his problems with. Lucia is good emotional support for him when he needs it the most, despite not knowing much about the situation. Nexus Hullihan Nexus is his biological older brother that had "died" during the house fire. Icarus thought he that dead for the longest time even though Nexus only turned into a sinner. The two were close when he was younger and Icarus was very much upset when Nexus had died - though he had been hiding secrets. When Nexus returns Icarus is emotionally unstabled, shocked and happy. The two shared a heartwarming reunion. Nexus now wishes to protect Icarus and watches over him all the time. Gemes Gemes is Nexus' girlfriend that Icarus just can't seem to get use to. During Icarus' most depressed times, Gemes usually appears to cheer him up and to give him more confidence. The two are good friends because of this emotional support and are on good terms. Rose Hullihan Rose Hullihan is Icarus' biological older sister. Icarus thought that Rose had died during the house fire as well. When Rose crashed into Wonderland, Icarus was very much happy to see her. Rose refers to Icarus as her "kid brother" and the two have a close bond. Thorn Silver Thorn Silver and Icarus met when Icarus was running and bumped into Thorn, who was running as well. The two then ran off together to escape whatever they were running from and Thorn led him to the sacred tree, which was protected from evil and bad spirits. The two talked and Icarus promised to visit everyday. As they hung out more, they eventually fell for one another and Icarus finally confessed due to Tina's advice and support. They started going out but under some circumstances Icarus stopped hanging around, not wanting to get Thorn involved with the danger. After things got better Icarus showed up again apologizing. The two are similar for their shy natures and scarediness. If Icarus needs support or needs to calm down someway, he usually visits Thorn along with Luna Hayes. Luna Hayes Luna Hayes and Icarus are very close, pretty much like family. When Icarus is sad or depressed, Luna tells him things will be okay and makes him feel better. With Mary North, she also showers him with love and support, drawing him pictures and saying how cool he is. Mary North Mary shares the same relationship with Icarus that Luna has with him. With Luna, they both shower Icarus with love and hope and they cheer him on. Mary sees Icarus has an older brother and refers to him as "onii-chan." Victor "Yami" Sabbath Icarus and Yami were never on good terms until Yami had given his powers of darkness to Icarus to give him strength to keep going. Yami now looks after him and protects him from Slenderman and the collective. Swain and Yamira When the two were proxies, they always flirted with Icarus to get him to join the collective. This includes kissing him and hugging him. They were often able to make him feel calm by talking to him and giving him compliments. They were also the two that got him to become a proxy, mentioning how cool it would be and making things seem too good to be true. Stanley Barlow Stan, like Icarus, is paranoid, shy and afraid. The two met when Icarus found his journals and followed a map to where Stanley has been hiding for 8 years. Icarus reminded Stan who he was and what is name is, and Stan instantly trusted him. Stan has gone through what Icarus has, including being stalked by Slenderman and Lingere. The two are fairly good friends and work together at the bakery. Nira York Nira is his boss and good friend. Nira usually worries about Icarus and asks him what's wrong. She often feels like Icarus is hiding stuff from her and only wishes to help. The Keeper/Slenderman This has been his greatest fear ever since it has realized. It has stalked him ever since he was only a infant,but has not approached. When Icarus found the Darkharvest group, he believe the time was right to show himself. It however, made Icarus far more scared then he was. When Icarus was finally brought into the Collective, he still feared him, but he also made sure to follow his orders. Slenderman has been sealed away but will soon be released, and intends to make Icarus a proxy again, and this time, be sure to keep him closer.